10 Mile Road
by Silver Azure
Summary: Parappa's life before he became a rapper. Rated M for heavy swearing, violence and alcohol and drug reference.
1. Tough Times

_"His palms are sweaty, knees weak arms are heavy..."- First line of "Lose Yourself" by Eminem_

Parappa was standing in front of a bathroom mirror, breathing heavily and all of a sudden the burst open, it was Parappa's friend Saint, who was a dog just like Parappa. "Yo dude, get

your ass out there!" exclaimed Saint, "I can't do it...my palms are sweaty" replied a nervous Parappa, "Yeah ya, knees look weak too" replied Saint. "Yo but come on dude, that crowd

waiting for you, then when you done with that battle, imma take you home to Sunny aight?" asked Saint, "Yeah dude cool" replied Parappa as the two slapped hands and left the

bathroom and walked towards the stage, Saint pulled out his cellphone and called his girlfriend Lammy, as she hadn't been answering her phone, he dialed and got the answering

machine;

_"Hey this Lammy! I'm not here to take your call but leave a name and number and I'll get back to ya!"_

"Hey, Lammy it's Saint, where are you? Why ain't you been picking up? Listen just call me later" and Saint hung up. Him and Parappa got to the stage and they saw the crowd cheering,

Parappa was nervous as hell, Saint picked up a mic; "Aight, yo, yo! Listen up, we got da battle of the Century! My boy Parappa vs the reigning champ Doctor Doc! Aight ya'll both got 30

seconds to spit! Aight Doc since you the reigning champ, you wanna go first or second?" asked Saint, "Hey yo let that little bitch go first!" said a cocky Doc, which made Parappa furious,

and he charged at him but Saint was there to detain him, "Hey yo Parappa, relax dude!" said Saint as Parappa did what he was told, "Aight PJ! Spin dat shit!" and PJ the DJ spun his

records on his turntable and the music started to play. Parappa just stood there, he was frozen, he couldn't remember the words to his song; "CHOKE! CHOKE! CHOKE!" Went the crowd,

Parappa threw down his mic and walked off stage. _"damn it"_ Saint said to himself, "Well here's you winner and still champ Doctor Doc!" said Saint, "Yo say with a little more enthusiasm

next time motherfucker!" said a cocky Doc, Saint just ignored him and followed Parappa backstage. Saint saw Parappa sitting on a chair, Saint approached him; "Yo, it's aight we all get

scared up there sometimes, come on I'll drive you home" said Saint, Parappa nodded his head and left with him.

They walked to the parking lot and got in Saint's SUV and drove off, he looked over at Parappa and noticed he looked a little depressed, "Parappa...so you choked, like I said before we all

do it! I have and some of the greatest rappers in history have as well!" said Saint, "Come on Saint I had that one opportunity to prove myself and I fucked it up, I don't deserve to be a

rapper, I guess I should just settle down with Sunny" said Parappa as he hung his head in shame. "You see it's that kind of mentality that's gonna get you nowhere, look at me and

Lammy, we living in that piece of shit house and she wanna have a kid! We can't raise a kid there, I mean come on!" joked Saint. They pulled up to Parappa's place and they noticed

something, they saw Sunny walking outside and she was with someone, the two looked on and they saw it was that pompous rich dog Joe Chin. "Sonofabitch" said Parappa, and then to

Saint's surprise out walked Lammy, and Saint was shocked, "Motherfucker" he said to himself. All of a sudden Saint turned off his headlights and reached over into the glove compartment

and pulled out a Taurus .357 Magnum. "Don't be stupid dude! DON'T BE STUPID!" exclaimed Parappa as being an accomplice wasn't on his agenda, Saint rolled down the window and fired

one shot into the air *BANG!* went the gun and Joe, Sunny and Lammy ducked as Saint then put the gun under his seat and he got out of the car.

"So this is how it is eh Lammy?" Saint said angrily as he crossed his arms, "I've done _everything_ to try and make you happy, I work long hours to save money for us, I've put away my hard

earned dollars for us to buy a new house and_ THIS_ is how you repay me?!" exclaimed Saint. Lammy was upset, Sunny tried to slink back into the house but Parappa got out of the car and

confronted her, "Double for me" said Parappa as Sunny didn't even say a word. "Listen guys I-" but Joe got cut off by Saint, "Boy if I were you I'd keep my mouth SHUT!" exclaimed Saint

as Joe was to scared to respond. "Get in the car Lammy!" exclaimed Saint, and Lammy got in and Saint drove off. Saint stopped abruptly; "Oh yeah Joe one thing! COME HERE!" exclaimed

Saint as Joe walked up to his car, Saint pulled the gun from under his seat and pointed it at Joe when he reached the car, "I ever catch you with her again, three bullets are gonna make

homes in your forehead" said Saint as Joe ran off and Saint drove off, "I'll deal with you later" said Parappa to Sunny as he walked away from the house towards town.


	2. The day is still worse

"_The truth is you don't know what is going to happen tomorrow. Life is a crazy ride, and nothing is guaranteed" -Eminem _

**[Saint and Lammy]**

Saint and Lammy where driving home, Saint was angry that Lammy went behind his back. "I can't fucking believe you, I've done everything for you, I slave over at the Iron Works to put

food on the table, I'm always there for you, I buy you clothes and you do this to me?!" exclaimed Saint. "Look! If you must know, I needed cash to pay the electric bill, we're kinda

strapped right now!" exclaimed Lammy, "Oh, and that's an excuse to FUCK someone behind _my back_?! That's prostitution!" retaliated Saint. "Besides I got cash anyways!" exclaimed Saint

as he pulled out a big wad of money. "That better not be drug money!" said Lammy, "It ain't, I been working overtime!" exclaimed Saint....even though it actually was drug money but

Saint wasn't gonna tell her. "Tell you what, let's go grab a bottle of wine, we'll go home and and I'll show you how much I love you" said Lammy seductively, Saint smiled and nodded in

agreement as he drove to the Liquor Store.

* * *

**[Joe Chin]**

Joe got back to his place and he was steaming mad, "Fucking Saint! He's always been a thorn in my side! I'm gonna kill that lowlife bastard!" Now being the rich boy he was, Joe had an

arsenal of weaponry. "_Now how should I kill him?_" he wondered to himself. Now mind you also Joe had a thing for Sunny and Lammy, and he hated Saint and Parappa, Saint more because

of what happened 3 years ago, but that's gonna be a different story [or chapter]

* * *

**[Parappa walking through town alone]**

"...Fucking Sunny, cheatin' bitch" Parappa thought to himself as he walked down the lonely streets at 2am, it was a warm Summer night and that's all he needed was his longtime girlfriend

to cheat on him. He decided to just drown his problems in some good old fashioned 40, so he headed down to the liquor store, the same one where Saint was headed...but little did

Parappa know, shit was about to go down.

* * *

**[Saint in the liquor store]**

"Wait here aight baby?" said Saint as he kissed Lammy and walked into the liquor store, at the same time Parappa walked in, "Yo Parappa! What's shaking?" asked Saint, "Nothing really,

just gonna grab a 40 and head home, how bout you?" asked Parappa, "Me and Lammy gonna get fucked up an' go at it like fuckin' jackrabbits homie!" exclaimed Saint. A the two were

looking at liquor, the door burst open;

"ALL OF YOU MOTHERFUCKERS DOWN NOW!" exclaimed the robber as he shot at Parappa and Saint, he missed them both, the two ducked behind a liquor shelf, "I got this motherfucker"

said Saint as he pulled his gun out of his pants pocket and shot the masked robber twice in the chest, killing him instantly. The door opened again and Saint pointed his gun; "SAINT IT'S

ME LAMMY DON'T SHOOT!" panicked Lammy. "Shit..." said Saint as he dropped his gun and embraced a very scared Lammy, she cried heavily into his black hoodie, "Parappa?! YOU

ALRIGHT?!" exclaimed Saint as he looked around for him, he aw Parappa by a rack shaken but alive. All of a sudden police sirens wailed, an officer got out and spoke into his megaphone;

"ALL OF YOU DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW! HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEADS!" and hey all did what they were told, the officer walked in and saw the dead body of the assailint; "OFFICER THAT

MAN SHOT THE ROBBER! HIM! HIM! HIM!" exclaimed the clerk as he pointed to Saint, the officer nodded yes and decided to unmask the mystery assailint... it was...it was...

_**GONNA BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER....SORRY!**_


	3. Bullets, Bullets EVERYWHERE

The policeman lifted the robber's mask, "Doctor Doc?" said Saint very confused, then they heard a ringing, it was Doctor Doc's cellphone, he had a text... it was from Joe Chin and it read;  
_This is Joe... is the deed done? Call me!_

"Ho hum!" said a not so shocked Saint, he picked up Doc's phone and called Joe, after some ringing, Joe picked up the phone;

_"Doc, buddy tell me you got good news!"_

_"I'm sorry Joe, Doc can't come to the phone, he's uhhh... dead tired"_

_"You sonofabitch, I'm gonna rip your fucking spine out!"_

_"Well...next time, come and do the deed yourself, don't send one of your cronies out"_

_"Grrrrr..."_

And Joe hung up his phone, the police officers without hesitation headed to Joe's as they knew who he was, where he lived and the text, that was imcriminating. "Dude, you know he's

gonna bounce before the cops get there" said Parappa, "Don't worry, I got this, come on Lammy" said Saint as he left in his car with Lammy, who was still clutching on to him.

**[CUT TO PARAPPA AT HOME WITH SUNNY]**

"....And In local news, a shootout at a local liquor store, what else is new? The assailint; James "Doctor Doc" Dixon was found dead, the man who shot him... Nathaniel "Saint" St. Patrick,

had shot him out of self defense, say officers.."

"So..Sunny, why was Joe here?" asked Parappa, Sunny kinda stuttered a bit, "Well?" questioned Parappa, "Uhmmm...I-I" she stuttered, "DAMN IT SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!!" yelled Parappa

at the top of his lungs, "IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE A FUCKING BORE PARAPPA!" exclaimed Sunny. "What the hell do you mean a bore?!" exclaimed Parappa, "Oh please you can't satisfy me!

You're a baby!" exclaimed Sunny. This felt like a kick to the gut to Parappa, "B-baby?"

'BREAKING NEWS!!! THERE'S A SHOOTOUT GOING ON PARKER STREET!!! NATHANIEL THE MAN INVOLVED IN THE LIQUOR STORE SHOOTING IS NOW APPARENTLY IN A FIGHT FOR

HIS LIFE....wait a second he's pulling out what appears to be an m4a1, folks this is a day in infamy!" said the news reporter. 

Saint was shown on TV shooting at cronies whom Joe sent out to kill him and Lammy, "YEAH YOU FUCKERS AIN'T SO TOUGH NOW!!! RUN BITCHES!!!" yelled Saint as he shot like mad, then

police cars approached the scene; "EVERYONE DROP YOUR WEAPONS OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE!" exclaimed an officer. Saint did as he was told, he dropped the gun on the hood of his car

and dropped to his knees on the ground and put his hands behind his head, "Please don't shoot!" exclaimed Saint, Lammy crawled out of the car and lay next to Saint with her hands

behind her head, she was shaken but alive. The gang members however, weren't so lucky, four were shot dead by Saint and the other 3 were killed by the police.

"THE SHOOTOUT IS OVER!" exclaimed the news reporter.

"Damnit Saint not again" said Parappa

**[SAINT AND LAMMY BEING QUESTIONED BY THE COPS AT THE COURTHOUSE]**

"...Then all of a sudden I hear, BANG BANG BANG and we were being ambushed" said Saint, "We're gonna run a make on that weapon, if it's illegal you could be facing 5 years in prison"

said the officer, "I have my papers in my car, check the glove compartment you will see papers for a .357 Taurus and the m4a1" said Saint as the officer then went to the car. "We gotta

move outta here!" said Lammy crying, "Don't worry sweetheart, listen we're gonna move from the ghetto, we're gonna move into a beautiful house and we're gonna raise a family" said

Saint as he embraced Lammy and kissed her head, "...Curiousity's sake how much did you get off of Joe anyway?" asked Saint, "...Six grand" said Lammy, "YOWZA! Talk about making it

rain!" exclaimed Saint, "We can use that towards our new house, I mean I got seven grand in the bank" said Saint, "Yeah, why don't we go looking tomorrow?" asked Lammy, "Depends

on long we're gonna be in this fiasco" replied Saint. All of a sudden the officer walked up to them, "Well... your papers are legit and you both are free to go!" exclaimed the officer. "OH

THANK GOD!" said Lammy & Saint in unison as they both kissed each other and left. 

_Well that was that chapter, yes I know Saint got off easy don't wanna hear it, also for those who don't know the term "Making it rain" it just means that you "literally" throw your money away at people just to flaunt how rich you are. This can also be done at parties and clubs._


End file.
